


She tried to kill me

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [74]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: After a few difficult meetings you have to work with Din and he isn't exactly happy about it.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 3





	She tried to kill me

As soon as you and Din saw each other weapons were drawn and everyone around the table was on edge. Greef Karga sighed. He thought that this would happen. But he didn’t have much choice and he was hoping that Din would accept that.

He didn’t have time to waste convincing him. Not when you’d taken so long bargaining with him. “Take a seat Din.” Greef Karga offered. He watched Din slowly tilt his head towards him and then turn back to you.  
“I think I’ll pass.” Din answered and kept his gun trained on you.  
“(Y/N) is your new partner and you’ll both need to be off soon or you’ll have to wait longer to get the package out of there.” Greef Kara explained. Din did not turn his full attention to Greef though he kept his weapon on you.  
“What do you mean she’s my new partner? She tried to kill me last week!” Din’s tone sounded as if he was almost complaining but neither you nor Greef could be sure.  
“Like I’m happy with this plan.” You complained.   
“You said this was the only job? The fee, I should have known it was being split. It was too high an offer.” Din said as he moved slowly towards the table.  
“Actually the fee isn’t split. (Y/N) is the reason the offer is so high. No one else will work with her and she's the only person who can get through the vault.” Greef explained. Din sighed and was still for a long moment.  
“Fine. But I don’t promise that she will make it back alive if she tries to kill me.” Din warned. You lowered your gun and Din did the same. Getting up you knocked on his armour and he heard a snapping thud. He glanced down to see you’d attacked a small colourful magnet to his armour.  
“Fine by me. I just need the money.” You said as you walked out. Din took what he needed from Greef and sighed as he followed you out. He didn’t like that you know which ship was his. Or that he’d be trapped in close quarters with you for the foreseeable future.


End file.
